20.000 mil podmorskiej żeglugi/40
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:20.000 mil podmorskiej żeglugi Brak powietrza. Tak więc dokoła Nautilusa, zwierzchu, pod spodem, nieprzebyta ściana lodu. Byliśmy więźniami lodowiska. Kanadyjczyk uderzył w siół swoją olbrzymią pięścią. Conseil milczał, ja patrzyłem na kapitana. Oblicze jego przybrało wyraz zwykłej obojętności. Skrzyżował ręce na piersiach, rozmyślał. Nautilus już się nie ruszał. Wówczas kapitan przemówił: — Panowie — rzekł spokojnym głosem — w takich warunkach, w jakich się znajdujemy, istnieją dwa sposoby śmierci. Niepojęty ten człowiek miał minę profesora matematyki, rozwiązującego uczniom zagadnienie. — Pierwszy — mówił dalej — jest umrzeć zmiażdżonym; drugi — umrzeć z uduszenia. Nie wspominam o możliwości śmierci z głodu, bo zapasy Nautilusa przetrwają nas zapewne. Zajmijmy się zatem wyborem zmiażdżenia lub uduszenia. — Co do uduszenia, kapitanie — odparłem — nie potrzebujemy się go obawiać, bo nasze zbiorniki są pełne. — Prawda — rzekł kapitan Nemo — ale nie dadzą nam więcej niż na dwa dni powietrza. Otóż dopiero trzydzieści sześć godzin jesteśmy zanurzeni w wodzie, a już zgęszczona atmosfera Nautilusa wymaga odświeżenia. Za czterdzieści ośm godzin nasz zapas zupełnie się wyczerpie. — A zatem, kapitanie, wyswobodźmy się przed upływem czterdziestu ośmiu godzin. — Spróbujemy przynajmniej, przebijając otaczającą nas ścianę. — Z której strony? — zapytałem. — To nam sonda pokaże. Każę opuścić Nautilusa na dno lodowca, a moi ludzie, opatrzeni w przyrządy nurkowe, rozbijać go będą z najcieńszego boku. — Czy można odsunąć osłony okien? — Bezpiecznie; wszak już nie płyniemy. Kapitan Nemo wyszedł. Wkrótce rozlegający się świst dał mi poznać, że woda napełniała zbiorniki. Nautilus opuszczał się powoli i osiadł na lodzie w głębokości trzystu pięćdziesięciu metrów. — Moi przyjaciele — rzekłem — położenie nasze jest niebezpieczne, ale liczę na waszą odwagę i energję. — Panie — odparł Kanadyjczyk — nie pora na to, żebym miał pana nudzić moje mi skargami. Gotów jestem zrobić wszystko dla wspólnego ocalenia. — Tak należy, Ned! — zawołałem, podając mu rękę. — Dodam jeszcze — mówił dalej — żem równie wprawny do oskarda jak do oszczepu; jeżeli mogę się na co przydać kapitanowi Nemo, to niechaj mną rozporządza do woli. — Nie odrzuci zapewne twej pomocy. Chodź, Ned! Zaprowadziłem Kanadyjczyka do pokoju, w którym majtkowie Nautilusa przywdziewali przybory nurkowe. Oznajmiłem kapitanowi propozycję Neda, i została przyjęta. Kanadyjczyk włożył odzież podwodną i jednocześnie z innymi gotów był do pracy. Każdy z nich miał na plecach przyrząd Rouquayrol'a, któremu zbiorniki dostarczały obfitą ilość świeżego powietrza. Lampy Ruhmkorffa stawały się zbyteczne wśród tych wód świetlnych i przeniknionych promieniami elektrycznemi. Gdy Ned Land był już ubrany, wróciłem do salonu i, stanąwszy obok Conseila, przypatrywałem się przez odsłonięte szyby pokładom, na których spoczywał Nautilus. Po kilku minutach ujrzeliśmy tuzin majtków, wychodzących na lodową ławicę, a pośród nich Ned Landa, odznaczającego się wysokim wzrostem. Kapitan Nemo był z nimi. Przed rozpoczęciem rąbania zarządził on sondowanie, żeby zapewnić dobry kierunek robót. Zapuszczono długie świdry z boków, ale choć świdry zagłębiły się tu na 15 metrów w ściany lodowe, to jednak nie zdołały ich przebić. Bezcelowe też byłoby atakowanie warstwy, stanowiącej pułap, gdyż tworzył ją lodowiec grubości 400 metrów. Kapitan Nemo kazał więc sondować warstwę spodnią. Tam dziesięć metrów dzieliło nas tylko od wody; taka bowiem była grubość owej kry. Należało więc wyciąć kawał lodu, odpowiedni wielkością i kształtem poziomemu przecięciu Nautilusa. Chodziło tedy o wyrąbanie sześciu tysięcy pięciuset metrów sześciennych, by zrobić otwór, przez który moglibyśmy dostać się pod spód lodowego obszaru. Zabrano się natychmiast do roboty, prowadząc ją z niewysłowionym zapałem i wytrwałością. Zamiast wyrąbywać lód dokoła Nautilusa, co by niemałą przedstawiało trudność, kapitan Nemo kazał w odległości ośmiu metrów od lewego boku zakreślić ogromny dół; poczem zaczęto świdrować jednocześnie w kilku punktach jego obwodu. Niezadługo oskard ugodził dzielnie w tę zbitą masę i grube kawały lodu oderwane zostały od całej bryły. Ujrzałem wtedy ciekawe zjawisko: wskutek ciężkości gatunkowej, kawały lodu lżejsze od wody ulatywały, że tak powiem, pod sklepienie tunelu, którego grubość o tyle zwiększała się wgórze, o ile traciła na spodzie. Ale mniejsza o to, skoro spodnia warstwa stawała się o tyle cieńsza. Po dwóch godzinach energicznej pracy Ned Land powrócił zmęczony. On i jego towarzysze zastąpieni zostali przez świeżych robotników, do których przyłączyłem się teraz z Conseilem. Kierunek nad nami objął porucznik Nautilusa. Woda wydała mi się szczególniej zimną; ale rozgrzałem się rychło, robiąc oskardem. Ruchy moje były bardzo swobodne, lubo odbywały się pod ciśnieniem trzydziestu atmosfer. Kiedym powrócił po dwugodzinnej pracy, żeby się nieco posilić i odpocząć, znalazłem znaczną różnicę pomiędzy czystem powietrzem, dostarczonem mi przez przyrząd Rouquayrol'a, a atmosferą Nautilusa, nasyconą już gazem węglowym. Powietrze nie było odświeżane od czterdziestu ośmiu godzin i ożywcze jego własności bardzo osłabły. A jednak w przeciągu dwunastu godzin wyrąbaliśmy dopiero na zarysowanej przestrzeni warstwę lodu grubości jednego metra, czyli około sześciuset metrów sześciennych. Przypuszczając, że tyleż zrobimy co każde dwanaście godzin, potrzeba było jeszcze pięciu nocy i czterech dni na dokonanie tego przedsięwzięcia. — Pięć nocy i cztery dni! — rzekłem do moich towarzyszów — a mamy już tylko na dwa dni powietrza w zbiornikach. — Nie licząc — odparł Ned — że wyszedłszy z tej piekielnej matni, będziemy jeszcze uwięzieni pod lodowiskiem, bez możności zetknięcia się z atmosferą. Słuszna uwaga. Któż wtedy mógłby przewidzieć minimum czasu, potrzebnego do naszego wyswobodzenia? Czy brak powietrza nie udusi nas wprzód jeszcze, nim Nautilus zdoła wypłynąć na wierzch fali? Czy przeznaczono mu zginąć w tym grobie lodowym, wraz z wszystkiem, co w sobie zawiera? Położenie zdawało się straszne. Każdy z nas jednak śmiało patrzał mu w oczy i wszyscy postanowili do ostatka spełniać swoją powinność. Jak przewidziałem, nowa warstwa, grubości jednego metra, wycięta została przez noc w ogromnem korycie. Ale z rana, przebiegając w przyrządzie nurkowym wśród płynnego żywiołu przy temperaturze sześciu do siedmiu stopni poniżej zera, spostrzegłem, iż boczne ściany powoli zbliżają się ku sobie. Warstwy wody, oddalone od wyrąbanego zagłębienia, nieogrzewane pracą ludzi ani działaniem narzędzi, okazały widoczną dążność do zakrzepnięcia. Wobec tego nowego a strasznego niebezpieczeństwa, czemże się stawały nasze usiłowania ratunku? Jakim sposobem przeszkodzić stężeniu tego płynu, któreby strzaskało, jak szklankę, ściany Nautilusa? Nie wspomniałem nic o tem mym towarzyszom. Na cóż bowiem zdałoby się odbierać im energję, z jaką prowadzili uciążliwą pracę ocalenia! Ale, wróciwszy na statek, ostrzegłem kapitana Nemo o tem ważnem powikłaniu. — Wiem — odrzekł mi owym spokojnym tonem, którego nie mogły zakłócić najgroźniejsze okoliczności. — Jest to jedno więcej niebezpieczeństwo, ale nie widzę żadnego sposobu, by mu zapobiec. Jedynym środkiem ratunku jest działać szybciej niż zamarzanie. Trzeba je wyprzedzić. Oto wszystko. Wyprzedzić! Powinienem był już przywyknąć do tego rodzaju wyrażeń. W ciągu tego dnia robiłem gorliwie przez wiele godzin oskardem. Ta praca mnie podtrzymywała. Zresztą pracować, było to opuścić Nautilusa, oddychać bezpośrednio powietrzem, pochodzącem ze zbiorników i dostarczanem przez przyrządy; było to porzucić zubożałą i zepsutą atmosferę. Do wieczora rów pogłębił się znowu o jeden metr. Wróciwszy na statek, o mało nie zostałem uduszony gazem węglanym, przesycającym powietrze. Ach! czemuż nie posiadaliśmy odczynników chemicznych, któreby usunęły ten gaz zabójczy! Nie brakło nam tlenu. Wszystka ta woda zawierała go w znacznej ilości, a rozłożona przez nasze potężne stosy, byłaby go nam obficie dostarczyła. Pomyślałem o tem; lecz na co to się zdało, skoro kwas węglowy, wytwarzany ustawicznie przy naszem oddychaniu, ogarnął wszystkie części statku? Chcąc go pochłonąć, należało wypełnić naczynia potażem i ciągle niemi poruszać. Otóż nie mieliśmy na statku tego ciała i nic go nie mogło zastąpić. Tegoż wieczora kapitan Nemo musiał otworzyć kurki zbiornika i wpuścić wewnątrz Nautilusa strumień świeżego powietrza. Bez tej przezorności, nie bylibyśmy się już zbudzili. Nazajutrz, 26-go marca, wziąłem się do roboty górniczej, zaczynając piąty metr. Ściany boczne i spodnia powierzchnia lodowiska widocznie grubiały. Oczywistą było rzeczą, że zejdą się, zanim Nautilus zdoła się wyswobodzić. Na chwilę owładnęła mną rozpacz. Oskard o mało nie wypadł mi z ręki. Na co się zdało rąbać, skoro miałem zginąć zduszony, zmiażdżony przez tę wodę, co się stawała kamieniem; skoro czekały mnie męczarnie, jakich nawet okrucieństwo dzikich nie potrafiłoby wymyślić! Zdawało mi się, żem się znajdował pomiędzy dwiema szczękami straszliwej paszczy potworu, które się nieodparcie przymykały. W tej chwili kapitan Nemo, kierujący robotą i pracujący razem z innymi, przeszedł koło mnie. Trąciłem go zlekka i wskazałem ściany naszego więzienia, ściana z prawego boku zbliżyła się przynajmniej o cztery metry do pudła Nautilusa. Kapitan zrozumiał mnie i dał mi znak, bym za nim poszedł. Wróciliśmy na statek. Zdjąwszy przyrząd nurkowy, udałem się do salonu. — Panie Aronnax — powiedział — trzeba się chwycić jakiego heroicznego środka, albo zostaniemy zamurowani w tej wodzie, tężejącej jak cement. — Tak — rzekłem — ale co począć? — Ah! — zawołał — gdyby mój Nautilus był tak silny, żeby mógł znieść to ciśnienie i nie zostać zgruchotany! — Więc cóż? — zapytałem, nie pojmując myśli kapitana. — Nie domyślasz się pan — odparł — że to marzniecie wody byłoby nam właśnie pomocą! Nie widzisz pan, że przez swoje stężenie rozsadzałoby więżące nas obszary lodu, jak rozsadza, marznąc, najtwardsze kamienie? Nie czujesz pan, że zamiast być przyczyną zguby, stałoby się czynnikiem ocalenia? — Tak, kapitanie, może. Ale jakkolwiek Nautilus posiada wielką siłę oporu, nie zdołałby wytrzymać tak niezmiernego ciśnienia i spłaszczyłby się na listek blachy. — Wiem. panie. Nie należy więc liczyć na pomoc przyrody, lecz na nas samych. Trzeba się oprzeć temu stężeniu, trzeba je pohamować. Nietylko przybliżają się boczne ściany, ale zprzodu i ztyłu Nautilusa nie pozostaje już nawet dziesięciu stóp wody. Zamarzanie ze wszech stron nas ogarnia. — Jak długo jeszcze — zapytałem — powietrze zbiorników pozwoli nam oddychać na statku? — Pojutrze — odrzekł — zbiorniki będą już próżne. Zimny pot wystąpił mi na czoło. A jednak, czy odpowiedź ta powinna była mnie zdziwić? Dwudziestego drugiego marca Nautilus zanurzył się w wolnych wodach bieguna. Mieliśmy teraz 26-ty. Od pięciu dni żyliśmy zapasami statku! A co zostało jeszcze czystego powietrza, to należało zachować dla pracujących w wodzie. W chwili, gdy piszę te wyrazy, doznaję jeszcze tak silnego wrażenia, że ogarnia mnie mimowolna trwoga i czuję niemal, iż braknie mi w piersiach oddechu. Tymczasem kapitan Nemo, milczący, nieruchomy — rozmyślał. Widocznie myśl jakaś cisnęła mu się do głowy. Ale zdawał się ją odpychać; odpowiadał sam sobie przecząco. Nareszcie wybiegły mu z ust te wyrazy: — Woda wrząca. — Woda wrząca! - zawołałem. — Tak, panie. Jesteśmy zamknięci w dość ciasnej względnie przestrzeni. Czyżby strumienie wrzącej wody, wyrzucane ciągle z pomp Nautilusa, nie podniosły temperatury tej przestrzeni i nie opóźniły zamarznięcia? — Trzeba spróbować — rzekłem stanowczo. — Spróbujemy, panie profesorze. Termometr wskazywał wówczas zewnątrz statku siedem stopni zimna. Kapitan Nemo zaprowadził mnie do kuchen, gdzie działały obszerne przyrządy, dostarczające przez parowanie wody do picia. Napełniano je wodą i całkowite ciepło stosów puszczone zostało przez zanurzone w niej wężownice. Po kilku minutach woda ta dosięgała stu stopni! Zwrócono ją do pomp, a w miarę ubywania zastępowano wciąż świeżą. Gorąco, wywiązane ze stosów, było tak wielkie, że zimna woda czerpana z morza, przeszedłszy zaledwie przez przyrząd, wpływała wrząca do pompy. Zaczęło się pompowanie, i po upływie trzech godzin termometr zewnątrz statku wskazywał sześć stopni poniżej zera. W dwie godziny potem wskazywał już tylko cztery. — Powiedzie się nam — rzekłem do kapitana po zbadaniu i skontrolowaniu przez liczne spostrzeżenia postępu tej operacji. — Tak myślę — odpowiedział. — Nie zostaniemy zmiażdżeni, pozostaje nam tylko lękać się uduszenia. — Przez noc temperatura wody podniosła się do jednego stopnia nad zero. Wrzące wytryski nie zdołały posunąć jej wyżej. Ale ponieważ zamarzanie morza następuje dopiero przy dwóch stopniach zimna, byłem więc pod tym względem zupełnie spokojny. Nazajutrz, 27-go rów wydrążony był do głębokości sześciu metrów. Pozostawało zatem do wyrąbania tylko cztery metry, to jest na czterdzieści ośm godzin pracy. Powietrze nie mogło już być odnawiane wewnątrz Nautilusa. To też dzień ten stawał się co chwila przykrzejszym. Przygniotła mnie nieznośna ciężkość. Około godziny trzeciej po południu męczące to uczucie wzrosło do wysokiego stopnia. Ziewanie rozciągało mi szczęki. Płuca moje dyszały, szukając tego utleniającego płynu, który stawał się coraz rzadszy. Umysł mój zaczął bezwładnieć. Leżałem rozciągnięty bez sił, prawie bez przytomności. Poczciwy mój Conseil, nawiedzony temiż samemi objawami, doznając tych samych cierpień, nie opuszczał mnie ani na chwilę. Brał mnie za rękę, dodawał odwagi, szeptał: — Ah! gdybym mógł nie oddychać, żeby zostawić panu więcej powietrza. Słysząc to, czułem, że łzy cisnęły mi się do oczu. Przy tak nieznośnem położeniu wewnątrz statku, z jakimi pośpiechem, za jaką radością wdziewaliśmy przyrządy nurkowe, gdy przyszła na nas kolej do pracy! Oskardy dudniły po lodzie, męczyły się ręce, kaleczyły dłonie. Lecz cóż znaczyło znużenie i rany? Ożywcze powietrze płynęło w płuca! Oddychaliśmy! oddychali! A jednak nikt nie przedłużał swojej podwodnej pracy nad czas oznaczony. Po skończeniu roboty, każdy oddawał ciężko dyszącym towarzyszom ów życiodajny zbiornik. Kapitan Nemo dawał przykład i pierwszy ulegał tej surowej karności. Gdy przyszła pora, ustępował swój przyrząd innemu i wracał do zepsutej atmosfery statku, zawsze spokojny, bez śladu znękania, bez skargi. Tegoż dnia robota wykonywana była z większą jeszcze dokładnością. Pozostały już tylko dwa metry do wyrąbania na całej przestrzeni rowu. Dwa metry tylko dzieliły nas od wolnego morza. Ale zbiorniki powietrza były już prawie wyczerpane. Niewielką pozostałość należało zachować dla robotników. Ani jednego atomu dla Nautilusa. Wróciwszy na statek, zostałem nawpół zaduszony. Co za noc! Nie zdołam jej opisać. Takie cierpienia nie dają się wyrazić. Nazajutrz mój oddech stał się jeszcze cięższy. Do bólu głowy przyłączył się odurzający zawrót, wskutek czego byłem jak pijany. Towarzysze moi doznawali takich samych objawów, kilku ludzi załogi prawie konało. W tym dniu, szóstym naszego uwięzienia, kapitan Nemo, uważając działanie motyk i oskardów za zbyt powolne, postanowił zgnieść warstwę lodu, dzielącą nas jeszcze od morskiej głębiny. Ten człowiek zachował całą swą zimną krew i energję. Siłą moralną pokonywał cierpienia fizyczne. Myślał, obliczał, działał. Na rozkaz jego ulżono statkowi, który, wskutek zmiany ciężkości gatunkowej, uniósł się z lodowego łożyska. Sprowadzono go wtedy nad ów ogromny rów, zakreślony odpowiednio do rozmiarów statku i napełniono zbiorniki wodne: Nautilus opuścił się i osiadł w rowie. Wówczas cała załoga wróciła na statek i podwójne drzwi szczelnie zamknięto. Nautilus leżał na warstwie lodu, nie mającej nawet całego metra grubości i podziurawionej świdrami w tysiącu punktach. Otworzono zupełnie kurki zbiorników, w które wpadło sto sześciennych metrów wody, zwiększając ciężar Nautilusa o sto tysięcy kilogramów. Czekaliśmy, nasłuchując i zapominając o swych cierpieniach, żywiąc jeszcze nadzieję. Była to ostatnia stawka w grze ocalenia! Pomimo szumu, napełniającego mi głowę, usłyszałem drżenie pod pudłem Nautilusa, zaczynającego się poruszać. Lód pękał ze szczególnym trzaskiem, podobnym do darcia papieru, i Nautilus opuścił się. — Przedzieramy się! — szepnął mi Conseil do ucha. Nie byłem w stanie odpowiedzieć. Porwałem go tylko za rękę i mimo woli konwulsyjnie ścisnąłem. Nagle, party olbrzymiem obciążeniem, Nautilus wpadł w wodę jak kula, to jest wleciał jakby w próżnię. Natenczas całą siłę elektryczną zwrócono na pompy, które zaczęły natychmiast wyrzucać wodę ze zbiorników. Po kilku minutach spadanie nasze zostało pohamowane. Niezadługo nawet manometr pokazał ruch do góry. Śruba, wirując z całą szybkością, sprawiała, że żelazne pudło drżało w samych nawet nitach, i unosiła nas ku północy. Ale jak długo miała trwać żegluga pod lodowiskiem, do miejsca wolnego na morzu? Może cały dzień jeszcze? Byłbym wprzód umarł! Nawpół rozciągnięty na sofie w bibljotece, dusiłem się. Twarz moja zrobiła się fioletowa, usta sine; wszystkie władze życiowe zostały w zawieszeniu. Nie widziałem już, nie słyszałem. Pojęcie czasu zatarło się w mym umyśle. Muskuły nie mogły się ściągać. Nie mógłbym oznaczyć liczby przebytych w tym stanie godzin. Miałem jednak poczucie zaczynającego się konania. Wiedziałem, że umieram... Nagle odzyskałem przytomność. Kilka tchnień powietrza przeniknęło me płuca. Czy wypłynęliśmy na powierzchnię fali? Czyśmy przebyli już lodowisko? Nie! to Ned i Conseil, dwaj zacni przyjaciele, poświęcali się, aby mnie ocalić. Pozostało jeszcze w jednym przyrządzie parę atomów powietrza. Zamiast odetchnąć niem sami, zachowali je dla mnie i, dusząc się, sączyli mi życie kropla po kropli. Chciałem odepchnąć przyrząd, zatrzymali mi rękę i oddychałem kilka chwil z rozkoszą... Spojrzałem na zegar: była godzina jedenasta z rana. Mieliśmy więc 28-go marca. Nautilus pędził z przerażającą szybkością czterdziestu mil na godzinę! Gdzież był kapitan Nemo? Czy już nie żył? Czy towarzysze jego pomarli z nim razem? W tej chwili manometr wskazywał, żeśmy się znajdowali tylko o dwadzieścia metrów pod powierzchnią morza. Zwyczajna kra dzieliła nas od atmosfery. Czyby nie dało się jej przebić? Może! W każdym razie Nautilus miał spróbować. Czułem, że w rzeczy samej przybierał prostopadłe położenie, opuszczając tył i podnosząc do góry ostrogę. Wprowadzenie wody starczyło na zmianę równowagi. Potem, pchnięty potężnym ruchem swej śruby, uderzył w spód kry jakby olbrzymim taranem. Rozbijał ją po trochu, cofał się i, godząc znów z całą szybkością, coraz to bardziej rozrywał; aż wkońcu wypadł w największym pędzie na wierzch lodowej płyty, druzgocąc ją swym ciężarem. Otworzono, rzec można oderwano, klapę — i strumień świeżego powietrza ogarnął wszystkie części Nautilusa.